I think I remember those eyes
by IncandescentC
Summary: Look at her, look at me. That GIRL is bad. PolandxSeychelles. EXTREMELY OOC! -crack crack&more crack-


**A/N: -SHOT- OMG OMG OMG OMGG! **

**SO since I have this HUGE writer's block, I'M JUST GOING TO RANDOMLY WRITE WHATEVER COMES TO MIND CUZ THIS FAN FIC IS GONNA BE BASED ON A CHALLENGE 8D. **

**I read a VERY crack-ish Seychelles/Gilbert [Prussia] fic that was based on a challenge, and I though it was fun, so I was like "OMFG IMMA DOIN' THAT O-O"**

**So, LOL, here it goes:**

**-End of A/N-**

_**The challenge:**_

_**Rules:**_

_**Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.**_

_**Put your music on shuffle/random and start playing songs**_

_**For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. No pre-writing, and no writing after the song is over. Not skipping songs either**_

_**Do 10 songs and post. Be sure to include song/artist**_

**A/N: YAY! =3= btw, my pairing will be Poland/Seychelles XD NOW LET IT BEGIN o3o**

song # 1 

-Guilty pleasure by cobra starship

The night was rather chilly, and she didn't want to be there, but hell, of course Elizavetha forced her into going.

She looked around the crowded nightclub, boring sighting as she spotted her friend dancing around with some white-haired guy.

"Fine let her have her fun," she whispered to herself

"Pardon me?" a blond boy asked her. She turned to look at him, sitting next to her drinking god-knows what.

"Nothing, I was... talking to myself" she admitted, not really wanting to pick on a fight.

"Hum... hey, wanna dance?" the boy asked, rubbing the back of his head. Seychelles eyed him suspiciously.

"Sure"

And so both teenagers danced the night away. And only they knew what happened after the dancing =3= [-SHOT- that was fail XD]

Song # 2

Whatever you like by T.I. 

"I don't want to go" she pounded at her Polish boyfriend. "I want to stay here! You said it was going to be just you and me!"

The polish boy rolled his eyes. It was true he did say that. Oh well, staying wouldn't be such a bad thing; after all if they stayed he was surely getting laid tonight. An evil smirk crossed his boyish features.

"Alright Sey" he said wrapping his arms around her waist, slowly pulling her closer.

"You can have whatever you like," he finally said, placing small kissing down his girl's neck.

Song # 3 

Right back in the water by Jesse McCartney

Felkis throw himself at the couch, sighting tiredly.

He didn't know just what else to do with the whole situations. True he loved her deeply, but was that enough to keep going through her lies? Was it?

"...no" he mumbled to himself.

But he knew that was a lie. He loved her more than anything, he knew she was the one for him, and even though she sometimes lied, she was always there for him. He had tried to walk away from her life, to break up this so twisted relationship; but her love was so contagious, he just kept coming back.

He knew it.

He just knew she was the one for him.

He couldn't let her go.

Song # 4 

Parting song by Kajiura Yuki 

She died.

Right there in his arms.

And he was powerless. He couldn't even help _her._

It was his entire fault.

Her unanimated body remained on his lap.

He stared into space; slowly realising she was gone.

Gone forever.

And it was his entire fault.

Song # 5

Night by night by Chromeo

She. Was. So. Bloody. Tired.

Tired of Poland doing the same old stuff when it came to sex. Was it so hard to come up with new moves? He didn't even try to be romantic! He just did her his own way, and did he enjoy it? Ok, fine, she once did-and a lot- but now she was sore, besides from bored.

As the all this crossed her mind, Feliks came from behind, catching Seychelles into an embrace.

"So... what's for tonight?" he whispered seductively on her ear. Seychelles shivered, and immediately decided to do something to make her boyfriend be a little sweeter on her.

"I'm sick of it! You're not romantic at all! You just fuck me like a freaking pig!" tears were forming on her eyes by now.

Feliks got, once again, closer to her "You're too dramatic, but ok, we can work it night by night, my love~" –sex-

Song # 6 

Right where you want me- Jesse McCartney

Even though they weren't even dating, Seychelles had Feliks just where she wanted. In Other words, she easily manipulated him.

Feliks loved it, especially because he was madly in love with Seychelles. However, due to Sey's personality, he did have some rough times.

But all right. Feliks wanted Seychelles all by himself. And he hated the fact that she "belonged" to England. It sucked.

One night, he arrived to Sey's house to find her dressed with very few clothes, showing off that curvy figure of hers. He felt himself getting happy, and Sey could notice too.

Damn.

"Wanna come in, Feliks?" she said seductively, eyeing him with puppy eyes.

Song # 7

All that I've got by The Used

The met around... a year ago. Started dating about 4 months ago. And everything was going smoothly.

They shared laughter, and tears. But they fine, even if Seychelles sometimes felt like kicking the shit out of Feliks, he was all she got. And he was nice to her.

Yes. They were just fine.

...

Except for the fact that Feliks tended to dress rather...oddly; and he didn't like the beach much, he preferred the cold, and she, well... she liked the beach and the sun.

But they were just fine.

Song # 8 

Silence by Aly and AJ 

They had just broken up. A tough broke up.

Seychelles was broken inside. Sharing tears all over again, and again. But maybe it was best for both. Although she needed him, more than he'll ever do. And she was still willing to let it show, she just needed a minute to get to him.

Though, deep inside, she knew he was not coming back.

She was willing to forgive him; she was willing to let him come back.

But that didn't matter. He was not coming back.

Seychelles loud world soon turned into silence. And she sank into deep depression.

And the phone rang.

Silence

It kept ringing, but she was not picking up.

Silence.

Song # 9

Not an angel- by city sleeps

Feliks found himself involved to some real messed up stuff. Drug-selling. And thus, he broke up with Seychelles; afraid she would get involved too.

Although he was far away from her, he was never going to belong to another. He was hers forever. Even if she dated other guys, he was simply her property. He still loved her, he still cared for her, he just didn't want her to get involved into drugs. He knew it was wrong, but he was already in, sucking Sesel into it, wouldn't be right. So, for what was best for her, he had to sat goodbye.

Song # 10 

Walking disaster by Sum 41 

He bumped into her on a dark alley while coming back from work. She was all covered in bruises, her hair was tangled, and she was trembling.

"Sey?" he weakly whispered, fearing it was indeed her.

Seychelles looked up at him, her neck hurting as she raised her face up. It was dark, all right, but still she recognized those boyish looks of Feliks. A tiny smile lighted her face, and by then, Seychelles knew it all was over.

She didn't know why, everywhere she visited turned out into a complete disaster, but now she was going home, with Feliks, and it all was going to end.

**A/N: WTF! That was ANOTHER EPIC FAIL 8D! XD LOL. Some really make no logic at all, and when you read them you're like "W-T-F D8?" and you don't get it, but the whole point is for it to be random writing right? LOL, dunno really, but OH WELL it was fun =3=**


End file.
